


Caught in the act

by Norski



Category: Eddsworld, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, im not a fake friend, my pal wanted it, this is xreader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norski/pseuds/Norski
Summary: You just wanted to have a look around the base, that's all, you swear - oh, alright, doesn't look like you're ending up in a prison cell today





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhoodiies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiies/gifts).



> My buddy murderbreak/ryanhavwood wanted this and I'm not a fake friend, plus it was a blast writing from a different perspective.
> 
> Specifically for transmasc/masc nonbinary folks, no I'm not going to change it or make an alternate version. This is probably the last xreader you'll see from me.

You’d heard rumors of The Red Army, and then you’d seen definitive proof of their existence. Since then, curiosity had built and mounted, until you gave in, and devised a plan - you just wanted to look, to see what rumors were true, if any were at all, and which were false. You had a feeling the rumors of monster creation was bullshit, but how could you be so certain? You bought clothes as similar to the uniforms as you could, you were missing a few minor details that would give you away if anyone looked too closely, so you planned to just keep moving, not stop and talk. If anyone tried, just say you were in a hurry.

Which was working well for you. You were in, and snooping about. You didn’t dare wander what was labelled as the labs, but you did get a good look around the training rooms, the weapon room and even around the offices. You were going to check out the storage rooms, barely a few feet away from the first when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You freeze up turning your head to look at who had caught you, eyes snapping wide open when you realize just who it was.

“I-I-” You try to plead your defence, to no avail.

“Trespassing is not taken lightly.” He clicks his tongue, and a shiver runs down your spine. You’d never been more afraid for your life, even as the grip loosens on your shoulder. He takes you by the collar of the sweater and pulls you in closer to his face, giving you a hard stare - up until it registers that your breath hitched. He blinks in confusion for a moment, while you try and shrink the fuck out of existence. He looks you over, using one hand to tilt your chin up. You’re a good foot and a half shorter than him, the way he towers of you sending fear through your body, and a hint of something else. It’s unfortunately obvious to him, based on his expression, that fear isn’t all that he’s inspiring in you. You’re still uncertain of what’s going to happen, not that you have a choice but to follow as he drags you through the maze of corridors that makes up base. 

You’re sure you’re on your way to a prison cell, to be interrogated and tortured, never to see your family or friends again, up until you’re pushed into… an office? Your brows furrow, stepping inside, jumping a bit as the door shuts behind you. You watch as Red Leader walks around you, arms folded behind his back as he looks you over. Something’s amused him, based on the smirk on his face, not that you dare ask what it is. He bring his organic hand round to the front of him, snapping his fingers and pointing to a spot in front of him.

“Come here.”

You do as you’re told, stepping forward, looking up at him. You fold your arms behind your back too, unsure if you should just be letting them dangle at your sides. This was the leader of the Red Army, you’re not sure how to show him the proper respect he demands, but you’re trying your damned best. 

“Now. You’ve trespassed, realistically I should have thrown you in a cell and let you rot there. You could know some incredibly sensitive information, such as what brand of beans we stock.” His lips twitch at the corners, indicating that he was in fact telling a joke. “However, I think I could let you go, under the assumption that you do not return.”

“I won’t.”

“Good boy.” You tense up as he calls you that, doing everything you can not to let on that you _liked_ it, though you can tell that he knows. He knows, and you’ve done a piss poor job of hiding the fact you’ve been deriving some weird excitement out of the situation. “I also have another proposition for you.”

You nod, waiting to see what he says. He walked round to his desk, opening up one of the draws, and pulling out a collar - a red one, a silver tag bearing the Red Army’s symbol hanging from one of the three loops. You feel your face flush slightly, and he snaps his fingers you again. You don’t hesitate, moving up towards the desk, eyes fixated on the collar. You’re not entirely sure this is actually happening.

“You’re free to say no.” He informs you. “I will escort you out, and that will be the end of it, unless you decide to come back.”

“I- no, I’m good, I don’t need to stop.”

Pleased with the answer, he moves to fasten the collar around your neck. The inside is soft, lined with faux fur and kept in very good condition. You tilt your head this way and that to allow him to fasten it properly. He gives the front ring a gentle tug and you swear your face flushes bright red. He grins, tilting your chin up again to get a good look at you.

“Looks good on you, I’m almost sad I’ll have to see you go.” You find yourself thinking about being his personal pet, just for a moment, and you’re ashamed of just how into that you are. He pulls on the ring again, and you follow him. He pats his desk, releasing the ring, and you find yourself up on his desk, with his hands keeping your knees apart while he looks down at you. “Can I take these off?” He tugs at your pants, and you nod eagerly, lifting yourself up so he can tug them down over your ass, leaving you in only boxers.

He asks again, and you let him, shivering as you’re exposed to the air and his gaze. His hands slide over your inner thighs, for a few moments just taking the sight of you in, before he’s down on his knees, nuzzling the scarred side of his face against your thigh. The rough skin against yours sends unusual but pleasant tingles through your body, your breath hitching as he finally drags his tongue over your clit, rubbing circle into it while making sure you’re not having second thoughts.

You’re not.

You grip the edge of the desk, trying not to whine or move your hips, lower body trembling as he continued to work at your clit in a way that’s making it harder to stay quiet. The second a keen sounds from you, fingers find their way to your entrance, which by then was more than adequately lubricated for a couple of fingers with slick. You don’t protest so he continues on, starting with one finger. He works it in slowly, seeking out any sensitive spot he can, all the while you’re shuddering, your body desperate for more. You whine and buck your hips, terrified for a moment you’d made him mad. Instead?

He works his tongue faster against your clit, making you cry out in surprise and your toes curl. You’re already panting, vision and mind hazy, you hadn’t expected him to be this good, at least right from the get go. By the time you feel the second finger alongside the first you’re a panting, drooling mess. You were sure he was using his organic hand, up until you feel vibrations, pressing right up against every sensitive spot seemingly at once. Your head falls back, arms nearly giving out.

That was one rumor that’s true.

You swear you’re close to finishing right there and then when he moved away, withdrawing his fingers, leaving you understimulated and empty. You open your mouth to protest, until he stands and towers over you once more. You look up at him, a hot mess, his intimidating stature going straight to your libido. He leans in closer to you, nipping at your neck, starting down by your shoulder and making his way up, deftly avoiding the collar. You tilt your head for him, eyes fluttering shut. “I have a request of you.” He murmurs in your ear. “Call me Sir, or Master, and ask nicely for what you want.” You nod eagerly, and he rewards you with a vibrating finger against your clit. You jolt, taken by surprise by the sudden sensation. 

By the time you’re near climax again he stops, instead opting for rooting around in one of his draws once more, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He holds them up, as if questioning you on them. You nod, of course.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Sir.” That earns you a grin. He moves back, not calling you to follow yet, taking a seat and looking at you. The chair is quite big, and comfortable looking, and you have an inkling as to how he wants to proceed. Once he’s comfortable, he tugs at his zipper and pants button, entertained by how you’re staring at his crotch. You can’t help it - you have a lot of questions, some of them a little more insensitive than others. 

You damn near get up without being told to when you see his cock. He glides his hand over its impressive length, looking directly at you while he does, you find yourself trembling under his gaze. He doesn’t keep you waiting too long, quick to rolling the condom down over his cock, applying just a little extra lube to be on the safe side. After that, he waves you over, and you’re sure that you somehow unlocked the ability to teleport. You’re straddling his lap barely a second later, hands resting on his shoulders.

“Someone’s eager, hm?” He doesn’t seem mad about it. “What do you want? Be a good boy and tell me.”

“I want you.”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that.” You squirm in his lap, you know he’s doing it to mess with you, and as much as you hate it, _it’s hot as fuck._

“I want your cock, I want you to fuck me until I can’t see straight, please Sir I can’t wait much longer.” You freeze up when you realize exactly what you’d said, terrified that you’d gone a little overboard - though by the way Red Leader’s hands gripped you hips and he rutted his cuck up against you, it seems like it hit just the spot.

“Good boy.” He lifts your hips, giving him the room he needs to line the head of his cock up with your entrance. Before he can ask if you’re ready, to roll your hips down, biting your lip. It’s quite a stretch, and at first it stings, but you’re _determined_ and you know that once you’ve adjusted you’re going to have the time of your life. He doesn’t rush you, opting for stroking your sides while you move at your own pace. You work your way down further onto his cock, back arching for a second each time you manage to take more of him. You were sure you’d bottom out before you took it all, but after a few minutes you’ve taken him to the hilt, and you’re a mess.

You’re panting, drooling and shaking, barely able to keep your eyes open, pure bliss spreading through your body with each hip movement. He watches your face carefully, taking in every little change in your expression. 

“You’re doing so well, taking my cock like a good boy. I think you deserve a treat.” You weren’t sure what he meant, until he bucked his hips up. Your eyes snap open as you’re assaulted by a sudden spike of pure ecstasy, crying out before you can stop yourself. The fact he stilled his hips after the fact leaves you frustrated, trying to grind down onto him to gain that feeling back. No matter how you moved, whined or moaned, he still didn’t move his hips - and you knew why.

“Sir _please_.” You plead, grip tightening on his shoulders. “I need more.” Without a word, he gave you what you asked for. If he hadn’t held your hips you fear you may have damn near been thrown off the chair, your toes curling as he starts to fuck you. You cling to him as he thrusts, your head spinning, mind hazy and lost to each wave of bliss. He’s not being gentle, and you love it. His nails dig into your hips, leaving scratches and welts you’ll be able to press for days. You’ve lost control of what you’re saying, crying out anything and everything, not wanting him to stop

“Listen to you, crying out for me.” He was panting heavily, speaking between breaths, in a deep ragged voice close to your ear. “Being such a good little pet for your Master. I wish I’d taken you on the desk, so I’d be able to watch every little detail of your face while I fucked you speechless. You’d have liked that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes!” You wail, burying your face in his shoulder. “Yes, fuck, _please_ don’t stop!”

Everything’s a blur for a moment, all you know is that he stopped despite your pleading. When he starts again, you’re on your back on his desk and he’s railing you even harder and faster, the new position allowing him even _deeper_. You’re at his mercy, gripping the desk and all but screaming. You don’t care who can hear you, if they can hear you at all, you want him to keep going and he seems to _love_ it when you scream.

“Do you want to cum?” He growls, looking down at you with eyes that both terrify and arouse you.

“Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Master, please!”

He grips the desk, gritting his teeth and growling as he angles each thrust, and you swear you’ve reached heaven. You can barely make a sound as he fucks you relentlessly, moments later your body tenses, arches and you let out one last cry of _“Master”_ as your orgasm hits you. You can’t feel anything but pure, raw bliss and pleasure, each time he slams his hips forward sending an even stronger wave through you. You’re squirming beneath him, unable to stay still as you’re treated to the most intense sensation you’ve ever felt.

By the time he’s stopped, and pulled out, you’ve slumped against the desk. You’re twitching, panting hard, and you can’t open your eyes, still coming down. You feel hands smoothing over your sides, your thighs, before one gently cups your cheek.

“Are you alright?” You nod. “Do you need anything?” You shake your head. You remain still while he cleans you up, wiping away lube and slick, before assisting you back into your boxers and pants. You’re shaky on your feet when you finally stand, leaning heavily against him, still struggling to keep your eyes open. He’s warm, and sturdy, and you really don’t want to let go. Taking pity on you, he scoops you up, carrying you towards the door of the office.

He takes you through more winding hallways, eventually reaching what appears to be his living quarters, laying you on the softest damn bed you;ve ever felt.

“I’m sure it can’t hurt to put you up for the night, hm?”


End file.
